The Complications of Love
by Bryzenia97
Summary: What happens when a new girl named Jessica Richter comes to the town of Mystic Falls and threatens to challenge Elena's love for Stefan. What happens when Katherine tries to come between Elena's and Jessica's friendship and potential relationship? Who will she choose? Future Femslash Elena/Jessica (Jeslena) vs Katherine/Jessica (Katsie) Please Review
1. Life has no Script

I packed all my things to move out of Las Vegas to go live in some little town called Mystic Falls. I'm going to live with my aunt for a while until my mom and dad settle their "problems." It's been like hell at home and I'm actually happy to leave. I checked myself in the mirror one last time before exiting the empty room that was once mine. My parents were going to send my car and all my stuff and it won't get to Mystic Falls until next week, so I took a suitcase with a week's worth of clothes. My mom takes me to the airport in total silent, I can tell she doesn't want me to leave. The last thing she did was hug me like it was the last time we would see each other. I fought back the tears that threatened to fall as I entered the plane.

* * *

My flights arrives at an Mystic Falls later that afternoon and I go to get my luggage. I head outside and I'm greeted by the sight of my aunt and her 1960's Chevy truck. I run up to her, drop my bag and cling to her for dear life. I ask her "How have you been aunt Rose?" She smiles brightly when she says " Just call me Rose, and I'm doing fine sweetie," she then whispers," how's your mom and dad doing?" I groan and say "Horrible." She hugs me tighter. I look at her and she answers the question in my eyes "they'll work things out, it'll be fine." I put my luggage in the backseat. We enter her truck and head to my new home.

* * *

The drive to her house is nice and peaceful. I'm listening to _The Script_ on my phone and humming along. Rose softly nudges me, so I take off my ear buds and put the song on pause. Rose looks at me in amazement and says with her bright smile "I didn't know you sang to beautifully." I cover my reddening face with my hair when I say "I didn't realize I was singing. I thought I was just humming to myself." Rose gives me a reassuring smile and says "Your voice is nothing to be embarrassed about, your voice is very beautiful. Why don't you join the school choir, I know the teacher, Miss Emily Jones, she's wonderful and she'll love your voice?" I push away my hair from my face, blowout some air from my lungs, inhale deeply, then say "I'm not sure about that but the bigger problem is the fact that people would be watching me as I sing." Rose puts her right hand on my shoulder while steering with her left, she give my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and says to me " Honey you shouldn't worry about that. You're very beautiful, every girl will be jealous of you. In fact, I probably would be too. Look at yourself in the mirror and tell me what you see." I look at myself and start describing myself, "Well I have long dark brown, almost black hair, I have light green eyes, light complexion, and just my regular pink lips." She says "Now describe your eyes a little more." I look at my eyes and say "There are little golden specks." Rose says "I think your eyes are the best part about you, but in general you are extremely beautiful." I smile at her and look out the window for the rest of the ride to her house.

I'm nudged awake, as we get closer to her house. I hadn't realized that I fell asleep until just now, it must be the jetlag. As I stretch, Rose says softly "Welcome to Mystic Falls." I open my eyes slowly and straighten myself up. I look around and see multiple plain, yet elegant houses. She pulls up into the driveway of one of these multiple houses and cuts the engine. We get out of the truck and head inside. I explore her house, while she makes a few calls to get me into school. When I'm done exploring, I head back toward where the kitchen is and I see Rose cooking. When she hears me coming she turns to me and asks "Are you hungry? You're probably starving after that long plane ride here." I answer "I guess I am kinda hungry.

After finishing our food Rose suggests "You should lay down. You have a big day at school tomorrow and you're probably jetlagged. You should rest." I say good night and head toward my new room. I change into a loose shirt and get into bed. I put my head on my pillow, cover myself, and slowly drift into sleep.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night all sweaty for no apparent reason, but I can feel someone watching me. I look around my room and see no one, so I head to my bathroom and splash water on my face and arms. I get back into bed and as I'm at the brink of unconsciousness, I feel an icy breath against my skin as a woman's voice purrs " Sweet dreams. I'll see you soon," and I instantly fall into a dreamless sleep.


	2. You're Clouding Up My Mind

I wake up to the smell of coffee that hits me, causing me to get up quickly and practically run down the stairs toward the kitchen. Rose greets me "Good morning. I made coffee. I didn't know how you liked your coffee so the pots right over there. Go upstairs and get ready while I cook us some breakfast." I pour myself a mug and add a splash of milk and two spoonfuls of sugar. I gingerly sip my coffee and head back up the stairs to my room so that I can choose from the clothes that I have. I can't decide between my violet summer dress that stops just above my knees and my black skinny jeans, black tank top, and leather jacket, so I head down stairs with my empty mug, rinse it, put it in the dishwasher, and ask "Should I wear a dress or jeans and a shirt?" She responds "Go with the dress." I head back to my room, grab the dress and head into my bathroom to take a nice, refreshing shower. I don't know why, but I feel uneasy. Was that woman's voice real or am I just imagining things? I shrug the thought away and head into the shower.  
Half an hour later, I finish showering, putting on my clothes, my black ankle boots with heels, my makeup, and blow-drying and curling my long hair into nice loose curls. I head downstairs toward the kitchen and the scent of Bacon hits me causing me to practically run to the kitchen table. Rose laughs and says "I see someone likes bacon." I laugh and respond "Like? I love- no I worship bacon." She smiles at me and asks "How do you stay so skinny?" I say "I was in tennis and field hockey. I'm kinda aggressive when I play though." I take a small bite of a piece of bacon that was on my plate and listen to my aunt as she says "You should try out for the tennis team then." I say after swallowing "I was actually thinking about that on the plane ride here."  
After finishing our breakfast, we get into her truck and head off toward my new school, Mystic Falls High School. While in the truck Rose says "So we'll head to the office so that I can finish this paperwork and you can just head off to class afterwards." I just smile and nod, then put in my ear buds and start listening to Paramore. Once we get there, we head toward the office, so I stop my music and put my ear buds and phone away.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, I was given my schedule, I hug Rose goodbye, and head off to my classes. While in search for my first class, I bump into someone, causing them to drop their books. I start apologizing and instantly try to help, carefully getting down, when my hand accidentally brushes against the other person's hand as I try to get a book. I look up only to meet the gaze of the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen.

**Elena's POV**

I keep insisting that is wasn't her fault, but then her hand brushes against mine as she helps me pick up my books. I had to just look up and then it was like time froze when I see these gorgeous light green eyes with golden specks. I felt like I could look into those eyes forever, but then I realized that these eyes belonged to a girl. I have never had such overwhelming feelings for someone come over me like this, let alone for a girl. I had to say something so I stutter "Um... H-hi I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

I think she was blushing before she looked away and shrouded her face with her beaut- no I need to stop thinking about her that way. She almost whispered "Uh... I... um... y-yeah I actually m-moved here yesterday. I... uh... I'm actually kinda lost. Can you help me find my class?" Already having controlled myself I say "Yeah, sure. Here let me see your schedule."She hands it to me and I'm careful

not to touch her hand. I look at her schedule and realize we have first period together. I look at the rest of her schedule, first, second, third, fourth,… Oh no. I try to hide the fact that I'm scared because we have **ALL **seven classes together.

I must have been quiet for a while because she taps me on the shoulder and says with a worried look "Um… you don't have to help me if you don't want to. I'll just ask someone else…" It takes every ounce of my power to stay put and not hug her as I say "No it's fine. It's just; I just realized we have every class together." I hand her back her schedule. She whispers to herself, thinking I couldn't hear her "It's like we were destined to bump into each other." I ignore it and say reluctantly "You can just follow me if you want. Oh, and my name is Elena. Elena Gilbert." She says with a soft smile that practically melts me "My name is Jessica Richter, but you can just call me Jessie." I stop right in my tracks, causing her to give me a confused look. I say "Wait you're not by any chance related to Rose Richter?" Please say no. Please say no. She says "Yeah. She's my aunt. I moved in with her. Do you know her?" Shit. I say "Yeah, actually she lives right next door to my house." She blushes and shyly looks away as she says "Wow. This must be pretty weird for you." I lie "No, this is a pretty small town you know." She gives me a genuine smile as we continue toward our FIRST class.

* * *

**Jessie's POV**

Elena keeps on glancing back at me from her seat (which is up three seats and left two seats), thinking that I can't see her. I'm wondering if she felt the same spark that I felt when we touched. While the teacher isn't watching I text my best friend, Aria. "To: Aria Hey girl. I know that I promised that I would test u when I got 2 Mystic Falls but I had major jet lag & any way I have this major prob. SOS"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this. Just so you know, the names of the chapters are going to be based on the music that Jessie sings or listens to in the chapter. Thanx for reading. I'll try to update soon.


	3. Being protected from the Wicked

**Sorry this chapter is short. I was having writers block, but the next chapter will be much better.**

* * *

**Elena POV**

I glance at Jessie again and I see her texting, but why does she look so worried. Is it because of me? Does she not like it here? Wait, why am I thinking like this? And why is everyone looking at her that way? Why do I want to slap all of them across the face? Why am I feeling this way?

All of a sudden a phone starts ringing _Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun Like a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the wood. _I look around and see Jessie with her face pale from embarrassment. Everyone is laughing as she says "I'm so sorry. I thought I turned it off." Everyone laughs harder causing me to jump up from my seat and say in anger "Stop laughing at her. She's new here and we should all show her a little common courtesy." There is instant silence. I look at Jessie and she gives me a warm smile that causes my heart to melt. I smile back at her apologetically and sit back in my seat.

**Jessie POV**

I can't believe Elena stood up for me like that. Is it because she likes me? No, that can't be, she probably just felt sorry for me. I look at my phone and see a text "From: Aria Is OK but wats ur prob?" I send a text "To: Aria I think I like a girl and I don't know wat 2 do." I put my phone on vibrate so that I don't have to deal with more embarrassment. After doodling for a while my phone vibrates, it's a text "From: Aria Wat!? Since wen do u like girls?" I text instantly "To: Aria Since I met this girl." I put my phone back on my lap. I suddenly feel like everyone is staring at me, so I look around and I see some of my class just watching me. It's probably because of the whole phone incident. I try to hide behind the curtain of my long, curly hair, but then my phone vibrates in my lap and I read "From: Aria Awww, but seriously since wen? Nev mind. Wats her name and wat does she look like?" I look at Elena, who looks like she's writing something. I decide to take a picture while she's not looking and attach it to the text that I sent "To: Aria Her name is Elena." I start doodling again only to be interrupted by my phone vibrating "From: Aria But she's such a plain jane, there's nothing special about her." I text angrily "To: Aria I didn't ask 4 ur opinion! Anyway I wanted to ask you wat should I do? I doubt she has feelings for me, but still…" The bell rings, I practically throw my stuff in my bag and I storm off to the restroom.


	4. The Reason

**Thanks for all the reviews. The name of this chapter is the title of a song by Hoobastank. I was listening to it while I was writing.**

* * *

**Elena POV**

I immediately go after Jessie when she heads out of class. Why was she so upset all of a sudden, its causing me to worry about her. She heads into the restroom and I go after her, curious what was making her so upset. I call out softly "Jessie, are you in here?" I hear her hoarsely say "Yeah, I'm in here just give me a sec." I say "Okay. I'll just be out here then." After a few seconds she comes out of one of the stalls and heads toward the mirror making sure that her makeup is still intact. I ask worried "Hey, Jessie are you okay?" Jessie puts on a brave face and says "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." I ask curiously "Is it because of what happened during class?" She frowns and says "Kinda." I give her a reassuring smile as I say "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to… Come on let's get to class before we're late."

* * *

After fourth period, we head to lunch. I offer Jessie to come sit with me and my friends, but she says "Thank you, but no. I don't eat lunch much and I feel more comfortable with the company of books." I give her my puppy dog look and plead "At least sit with us. I really want to get to know you. Besides I'm the only person you know here."

**Jessie POV**

The moment she gave me the puppy dog look I gave in, but I had to make it seem like I was considering it. So I say "Um… Okay, but only because I need you in order to find my next class." The moment the words _I need you_ leave my lips, a huge smile emerges on her lips. Elena grabs my hand guiding me to the cafeteria; it takes every ounce of my self-control to keep myself from intertwining my fingers with hers. We reach a table filled with people. Elena smiles at me, then she looks back at the table and says "Everyone, this is Jessica Richter. She's Rose's niece." Hiding a little behind Elena, I say "Hi, um… you can all just call me Jessie."

Elena and I sit down and Elena starts telling me each person's name, "This is Bonnie, Caroline, my brother Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, and the guy sitting next to you is my boyfriend Stefan." The moment those words escape her beautiful pink lips, my world comes crashing down; I hide my pain with a gentle smile as I say "It's nice to meet you all." The blonde that Elena pointed out as Caroline asks "So you're really Rose's niece? You're gorgeous!" I blush and say "Yeah, Rose is my dad's youngest sister. And I don't think that I'm that pretty." I shield myself from their astonished gazes with the curtain of my long curly hair. All of a sudden I feel an electric current course through my body when I feel someone's hand placed on my arm. Of course, I look up to find Elena connected to that hand. She smiles at me softly and asks "What makes you think you're not pretty?"

**Elena POV**

She responds "Because it's true. I'm not as pretty as you or Bonnie or Caroline." My heart shatters as she degrades herself, but I push my feelings aside as I gently force her to look at me and I say "That's not true. You're just as pretty as us, if not a thousand times prettier." At those words, Caroline offended, say "Hey!" At the sound of Caroline Jessie softens and starts to giggle. I tell her "So please don't degrade yourself ever again." Jessie looks down and says "Okay." All of a sudden she hugs me, leaving me a little surprised, but I slowly rap me arms around her. She says into my shoulder "Thank you." I say into her hair, which smells of chocolate and a hint of pomegranate, "Don't thank me. I was only telling you the truth." We both slowly pull away from our hug and I see everyone staring at us. I look back at Jessie, only to find her hiding behind her hair again. Bonnie asks Jessie "You're really shy. Why is that? I'm surprised considering most model-like girls are really self-absorbed." I give Bonnie a warning look and glance back at Jessie, finding her blushing as she says "I don't know." Why is she so cute? _Elena snap out of it, you're not into girls, you love Stefan!_ Wait, why is she getting up? Jessie answers my mental question "I'll be right back. I just remembered that I have to call someone."

When Jessie's out of hearing range, Caroline blurts out "I wonder who she's calling. Maybe it's her underwear model/lead singer boyfriend." For some reason I feel jealousy hit me like a slap to the face when Caroline says that. All of a sudden Jessie's back getting something from her bag saying "Oops. I forgot my phone." As soon as she says that her phone rings "_I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you._" She whispers to herself "Crap." She looks at us and says before leaving "I'm going to answer this call. I'll be right back." She answers her phone as she walks away, her voice fading as she gets farther away "Hey. Sorry I didn't call yesterday, I had major jet-lag. So about what I…" She's out of the cafeteria and Caroline says "That has to be her boyfriend. I'm gonna listen in." I start to say "Caroline don't that's ju-," I'm cut off by Caroline "Bummer…. It's not her boyfriend, it's someone named Aria. They're best friends." Caroline pauses for a moment then says "Jessie's apologizing about being mad at Aria earlier, that Aria was only stating her opinion. And apparently Jessie is asking advice about liking someone and not knowing what to do." Caroline was silent for almost a minute before she says "Jessie's thanking her and now she hung up. Oh god, she's coming! Everyone act normal." Me and Bonnie start talking, but all I can think about is who Jessie likes. It can't possibly be me, she doesn't seem to be into girls, but then again maybe she feels the same electric current I do when we touch.

When I hear Jessie siting back down, I tell Bonnie "I'm going to talk to Jessie." I turn to Jessie and ask "Are you okay?" She smiles and says "Yeah. I'm fine I was just talking to a friend of mine. I needed advice on something." I ask "Why didn't you come to me?" She says shyly looking down at her hands "Well… I haven't known you for that long and I wasn't sure if you would help me." I say almost shocked "You can come to me for anything at any time." She smiles shyly and says "I'll remember that next time. Thank you." I smile and say "Any time." After that, we just talked until lunch ended, then we head to class."

**Jessie POV**

In my last three classes I decide to sit next to Elena. Aria gave me some pretty good advice "_If you can't tell her how you feel, then just be her friend. That's the best you can do for now._" We're in our last class just talking when Elena offers "Hey, Jessie. Um… do you want a ride home? I know, since we live next door to each other. "I say reluctantly "I don't know. I'll have to ask Rose." Elena says "Okay." I text Rose "To: Rose Hey, Rose my new friend Elena offered me a ride home. Is it okay?" Five minutes later my phone vibrates in my lap "From: Rose Yea that's just fine. I'll see you at home then", I reply back "OK Thanx." I put my phone in my bag and turn to Elena to say "Rose says it's okay." Elena pulls me into a quick half hug, then pulls away smiling at me says "Okay, that's great." I fake a pout and say "Gosh, you make me feel like such a lost puppy, just following you around almost everywhere." Her smile fades away and asks "I really make you feel that way?" I stop pouting, and say "Elena, no I'm sorry I was just kidding. Please smile. I like it when you smile." Oh shit! Did I really just say that out loud. For a second I see a hint of confusion and something else I don't quite understand in her eyes, but then it quickly fades into happiness and she starts smiling as she says "It's fine. I should have known you were kidding. After all you did have a slight jokey tone in your voice." I smile back at her, but then I realized that I had to meet that choir teacher after school and my smile falters slightly. I think she noticed this because she asks "What's wrong?" I say "Nothing. I just remembered that Rose wanted me to go see some teacher. I know this is too much to ask of you, but could you wait for me for a bit?" Elena smiles and answers "Of course I'll wait for you." I let out a sigh of relief and say "Oh my god. Thank you."

After class, Elena asks "Do you need help finding that teacher?" I smile and say "No thank you. I think I know where this teacher is." Elena says "Well, then I'll just wait for you in the student parking lot." I say "Okay," and we go our separate ways.


	5. I Miss You

**This chapter is all Elena's point of view.**

* * *

It's been half an hour since I left Jessie. She should have been done talking to that teacher by now. I'm really worried about her. I decide that I have to go look for her, so I lock my car and head inside.

I head to the classes we have together, but I can't seem to find her in any. I'm checking each class, when I hear the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

_You used to call me you're angel Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

I suddenly forget my search and follow that angelic voice.

_You'd hold me close in your arms I loved the way you felt so strong_

It leads me to the choir room, I silently enter the room and I'm surprised to find that the person with such a magnificent voice is the exact person that's been on my mind all day, Jessie. I silently sit behind her, not wanting to bother her.

_I never wanted you to leave I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer And now I'm living out my dream Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me I'm thinking back on the past It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la I miss you_

_I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la I miss you_

Once she finishes, I breathe "Wow." I think I surprised her because she says "huh," then accidentally steps back off the mini stage and falls. I instinctively get up and catch her by the waist. I asks, worry clear in my voice, "Are you okay?" She looks away as her cheeks begin to tint a light pink, and says "Yeah, I'm fine. But… how long were you sitting there?" I say cautiously "Um… I think most of that song. Why?" She bites her bottom lip, then slowly turns to me and says "I don't like singing in front of people, well… not any more a least." I ask "Why are you so shy? Whether it's your looks or your voice?" Jessie almost whispers "It's not a topic I like to talk about. All I know is that I'm shy because of it." I push a stray piece of hair away from her face and say "Well… then you're the shyest person I know." She asks me intently "Is that a good thing?" I think about it for a moment, and then say "Yeah, I guess it is."

I didn't realize I was still holding her by the waist until she blushed and asked "Um… Will you help me stand up?" I blush and say while helping "Uh… yeah of course. Um… we should probably get going." Looking down shyly, she says "Yeah, um…. sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. You probably have more important things to do." I almost purr "Nothing as important as helping you." Oh fuck! Why did I just say that, now she's looking at me funny. I quickly add "I was only going to hang out with my friends at the grill. I was thinking that maybe you would want to come too?"


	6. I Need A Doctor

**Sorry for not updating often. I've had a lot of homework. Please review this. The title is the name of a song by Eminem and Dr. Dre. Elena is going to really need a doctor after all that Jessie is going to put her through.**

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I start "I would love to," her angelic face brightens, "but… I just can't right now. I really just want to get to know Rose right now." Elena frowns, looks down, and says "Oh. Okay." Seeing her like that causes my heart to bleed, I couldn't stop myself from blurting out "But maybe next time I'll try to go with you." Elena looks up at me and says "Yeah… that would be nice. Oh, um… we should probably get going. Rose is probably freaking out because you're not home yet." I left eyebrow quirks up as I say "I don't think so. She probably thinks that you're just showing me around town." Elena shakes her head smiling. "Come on lets go," she says as she leads me to her car.

* * *

**Elena POV**

The car ride was silent and all I could think about it that song Jessie was singing. Who was she singing about? I didn't realize that I said it out loud until Jessie asked "What about me singing?" I mentally smack myself before saying "I was just wondering who you were singing about. Is it about your boyfriend?"

**Jessie POV**

I look at her a little surprised as I almost whisper "Boyfriend? What makes you think that I have a boyfriend?" She glances at me for a quick second, then looks back at the road ahead of us as she speaks "I don't know… you're just perfect. You're beautiful, nice, modest, smart…" I blush at her words and ask "You really think so?" She looks directly at me and says "Think so? I know so," then looks back at the road. I look at her and say "I'm lucky to have met you. You're such a great friend," I see her wince slightly at the word _friend_, "we are friends right?" Looking at the road, she says "Yeah. We're… friends." There's a sudden awkward silence between us and I needed to break it, so I said "Just so you know that song was about my uncle Ramon. He was my mom's older brother, but it felt like he was my older brother too. He died in a freak car accident, while coming to see me sing at one of my choir concerts when I was around 12 years old. He's the reason why I'm so shy now. I lost part of myself when he died." I start sobbing, and Elena parks her car at the edge of the road and pulls me into a tight embrace. She whispers into my hair "I'm so sorry." I hug her a little tighter as I fight back my tears. I say "You don't have to be sorry. It happened almost five years ago. It's all in the past." Realization passes over me and I speak softly "It's funny… I'm not shy around you and I open up to you easily. It's kinda weird, but in a nice way." She pull away from our emotional hug, looks me a little intensely and says "I actually know how you feel. I lost my parents a little over two years ago. It was also a car accident. I was also in the car when it happened…" She trails off, so I say "You don't need to tell me. Can you please just hug me? I feel safe around you for some reason." All these hints I bombard her with has left her confused, so I just plunge into her arms.

**Elena POV**

I'm left stunned by her words. Is she saying what I think she's saying? She's clinging onto me for dear life and I can't help but hug her tightly to me. She whispers "Please never stop being my friend." These words basically tore my heart out of my chest. I fight the tears threatening to spill down my face. But I say "Yeah. I will always be here for you," my words felt like wild animals clawing at the gaping hole in my chest. Why would she ever be into me? Well as long as I'm near her, I guess I'll just have to be her friend. I tense up at my thoughts, which of course Jessie felt easily and she pulls away, examining my face closely, causing me to look away and try to lighten the mood by saying "I should probably drive you home before Rose thinks that I kidnapped you." I think it worked because she almost laughs, saying "Yeah I guess you're right."


	7. You Belong With Me

**The window scene here is inspired by the window scene in one of Taylor Swift's songs. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Jessie POV**

After getting home, I immediately head toward my room. I close my door, grab my laptop from my luggage, and sit at the window seat, already frantically typing about my hectic day.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so confused. I'm having feelings for a girl named Elena. I've hinted so many times that I like her, but every single one she's either: A) completely clueless about or B) just ignoring them. God! Today was just one big complication. I mean seriously! I have every single class with her AND she lives next door! What should I do? I've been thinking way too much today and my brain feels like it's going to explode. Maybe I'll ask Aria. I mean she's been my best friend since like preschool, she knows me better than anyone. _

I look outside, already deep into thought when Rose knocks on my door. I shut my laptop and say "Come in." Rose opens the door and pops her head in to say "Is everything okay? You seem kinda out of it." I breathe in deeply and respond "Yeah, I'm fine. I just… have a lot on my mind right now. I think I like someone…, but the problem is I doubt they like me back and we have a lot of classes together." She gives me a warm smile and asks "Who is it? Tell me about them." I blush and look outside my window, only to find Elena sitting at the window seat that's across from mine. She's writing in what looks like a blue leather bound journal. I pry my eyes away and say "Well… They have the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. They are really nice. Um… and they're also a… a girl." I shut my eyes, trying to avoid any look I might receive.

I'm taken by surprise when I feel her arms rapping around me, giving me a comforting hug. I open my eyes in surprise and she says to me "Don't be ashamed of whom you like; whether you love a guy or a girl, love is still live." She pauses for a moment, and then continues "So… let me guess… You like Elena." I look at her in total shock, unable to speak. She looks at me and says "I could sense something between you and her, even before you walked in." I look at her in confusion and amazement, so she adds "Plus, I just saw you staring at her right now." I blush and look away toward the window, and I'm surprised to find Elena looking at me curiously. My blush deepens and I can't help but look down at my hands. Seeing this little show, Rose says "And I'm guessing by the way she's looking at you, she might feel the same way. Or I'm just reading her all wrong." Rose gets up and heads toward the door, but before she leaves she turns to me and says "Just so you know, she's still looking at you," then she closes the door behind her.

I look back toward Elena, who is still staring at me, so I open my window and motion her to do the same. When she has her window open, I laugh "Now this is just getting creepy." She giggles "I find it weird, not really creepy." I give her my signature crocked smile and say "Yeah. You're right; nothing about you can ever be creepy." She blushes and is silent for a moment, then asks "Are you sure you don't want to coin us? It'll be fun." I half smile and say "No, I'm fine. I have to do something anyway." She frowns and says "Here, at least text me." She tells me her number and I add her to my contacts. I give her a cheeky smile and say "I'll text you right after I'm done." She looks at me through her eyelashes and says "Promise?" I gulp and say shakily "Promise." She smiles and says "Okay. Well I have to go. I'll be waiting for that text though." I say "Okay. I'll try not to make you wait for too long." She says "Okay. Well, see you later." I say as she closes her window "Okay. Bye."

I instantly grab my computer, open it up, and send Aria a Face Time request. She instantly accepts and she smiles "So… what's the 411 on Lover girl?" I roll my eyes and say "Her name is Elena… and please don't call her _Lover girl_. Anyways… she gave me her number." Aria squeals "She what!?" I say as calmly as possible "She made me promise to text her after I was done talking to you." She taunts "Oooooh… someone likes you." I scoff "Yeah, right. Rose thinks so too."She mocks "If your aunt and your best friend are telling to that she likes you, then she LIKES you." I frown and say "No she doesn't like me .she has a boyfriend, there's no way that she'd ever like me." Aria scolds me "Yes she does. I'm going to end this conversation and YOU will text her. Or I swear, I will personally go over there just to smack you." I sarcastically say "Yes ma'am." She says "Bye," I mutter back "Bye," then she ends the Face Time.


	8. Jessie's Girl

**Sorry it's short, but Katherine's coming, so be warned. ;)**

* * *

**Elena POV**

I'm sitting at the grill, next to Stefan and with all my friends, but the whole time all I'm thinking about is Jessie and when she'll text me. I'm brought back to reality when Stefan whispers in my ear "Hey, are you okay? You seem a little distracted." I say "Yeah, I'm fine. Just deep in thought."

Right after I said that I get a text "From: Unknown _Hey its Jessie. Txtng u just like I promised._" I save her number, then text "To: Jessie _I was getting worried 4 a sec. there, I thought u 4got._" Stefan clears his throat, trying to get my attention. Stefan asks "Is that what you've been thinking about?" I ignore his question at I get a text "From: Jessie _Wat!? Me 4get u? Never!_"

A smile creeps onto my face as I text back "To: Jessie _So… wat was so important that u couldn't hang out w/me?_" Caroline chimes "What's got little Miss Elena so smiley about?" I look up from my phone and shrug as I say "Nothing." Caroline says sarcastically "Yeah, sure…" I roll my eyes and say "Whatever."

A new message pops up on the screen "From: Jessie _I promised I would Face Time w/ my BFF. So… y r u txtng me back, u that bored?_"

I bite my bottom lip, thinking about it. I text "To: Jessie _Yea, I guess I am bored. Is it OK if I come over?_"

**Jessie POV**

I bite my lip as I look outside my open window, contemplating whether or not I should let her come over. I have to consider all those times I almost kissed her: in the restroom, in the cafeteria, in the choir room, and in her car. I don't want to be rude and say no, but then I really don't want to mess up our friendship by doing or saying something stupid. I reluctantly text "To: Elena _Yea, okay._" I immediately get a text back "From: Elena _Great I'll c u soon._" I text back "To: Elena _OK I'll b waiting :)_" I toss my phone onto my bed and head downstairs to tell Ross that Elena is coming over.


	9. Womanizer

**Katherine POV**

I swiftly enter her room through the open window; I look around and see Jessie's phone on her bed. I press the power button once and see the thread of texts between her and Elena. Looks like little Miss Perfect is coming; might as well use this and Jessie's crush on her to me advantage. I don't want for Elena to take away another person I'm interested in.

I hear Jessie coming up the stairs, so I put back her phone and swiftly hide in the tree outside her window. I watch her as she enters the room, close the door, checks her phone, then finally heads into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I sit myself quietly at her window seat and wait patiently for her to come out from the restroom.

When she came out of the bathroom and saw me, she practically jumped out of her skin, saying "Oh my god! Jesus, Elena you scared me!"

I pout, asking "Aren't you glad to see me," then I bat my eyelashes flirtatiously at her.

She smiles, saying "Yeah, I am. I just didn't expect you so soon." She couldn't stop her eyes from roaming all over my body as she says "And did you change your clothes and curl your hair? It looks… um… nice. I like this look on you, it suits you."

I say "I thought you might like it. I did this just for you." I slowly walk up to her so that our faces are mere inches from each other, her breathe hitches at the close proximity, causing me to smirk slightly.

She stutters "Y-you did this f-for m-me? Why?" I trace my finger up and down her arm, needing to touch her.

**Jessie POV**

Her touch leaves luxurious chills running up my arm and down my spine; I yearn for more, but stay in place, fearing that one wrong move will end our friendship forever. She finally answers "Because I like you."

Those words are all it takes for me to break the chains of self-restrain. I close the distance between us as I smash my lips into her's. She slams me against the wall, causing me to gasp in surprise, allowing her full access to my mouth. I tangle my fingers into her curled hair, pulling her closer to me to deepen the kiss. She explores every inch of my mouth, causing a soft moan to erupt from deep within my throat.

Her mouth travels down to my neck, sucking and biting softly at my skin. Her hand slowly travel under my dress and is now cupping my centre, causing me to whimper "Elena, please."

She smirks against my skin and asks innocently "What is it?" I whisper "Touch me." She smirks at me and says "But I am touching you." I finally gasp out in frustration "Elena, please. Fuck me already."

**Katherine POV**

I can feel her already wet panties being drenched in more of her juices. I slip my hand into her panties and gently circle her clit with my middle finger, my mouth still attached to the delicate, soft skin of her neck. She moans sending a chill to travel down my spine, arousing me in the process.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed my story so far. Things are going to get really hectic soon so just be warned.**


End file.
